peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 February 1980 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-02-02 ; Comments * Sessions *None Tracklisting *'File 1' *Vapors: Turning Japanese (7") United Artists BP 334 *Selecter: Murder (album - Too Much Pressure) Two-Tone CDL TT 5002 *Damned: Burglar (7" - Smash It Up) Chiswick CHIS 116 *Freddy Mc Kay: It Ain't Easy (7") Matador *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: Red Frame/White Light (7") Dindisc DIN 6 *Revillos: Where's The Boy For Me? (7") Dindisc DIN 1 *Flying Lizards: The Window (album - The Flying Lizards) Virgin V 2150 *Selecter: Danger (album - Too Much Pressure) Two-Tone CDL TT 5002 *Hans-A-Plast: Man Of Stone (album - Hans-A-Plast) Lava TCH 79 449 *Adicts: Easy Way Out (7" EP - Lunch With The Adicts) Dining Out TUX 1 *Captain Beefheart: Floppy Boot Stomp (album - Shiny Beast (Bat Chain Puller)) Warner Bros. BSK 3256 *Cockney Rejects: Bad Man! (7") EMI EMI 5035 *Cliff Richard: High Class Baby *Mikey Dread: Master Mantrol (album - Dread At The Control Dubwise) Dread At The Controls *Lurkers: Shadow (2x7") Beggars Banquet BACK 1 *Throbbing Gristle: 20 Jazz Funk Greats (album - 20 Jazz Funk Greats) Industrial IR0008 *Golinski Brothers: Bloody (v/a album - Vaultage 79 (Another Two Sides Of Brighton)) Attrix RB/08/LP *Desperate Bicycles: Walking The Talking Channel (album - Remorse Code) Refill RR 6 *'File 2' *Big In Japan: Nothing Special (7" EP - From Y To Z And Never Again) Zoo CAGE 1 *Angelic Upstarts: Out Of Control (7") Warner Bros. K 17558 *Reducers: Airways (7") EMI EMI 5028 *Devo: Sloppy (I Saw My Baby Gettin') (album - Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!) Virgin V 2106 *''John advises a listener not to go to the Isle Of Man as it is very boring - he woould of course change his views in later years'' *Selecter: Every Day (album - Too Much Pressure) Two-Tone CDL TT 5002 *Rotzkotz: Lunatic Chick (album - Much Funny) Hipocrite (HIP) 666 *Rotzkotz: Peep Show (album - Much Funny) Hipocrite (HIP) 666 *Lee "Scratch" Perry: Captive (12" - Bafflin' Smoke Signal) Black Art TSLP 002 *Swell Maps: Let's Build A Car (7") Rough Trade RT 036 *Thomas Leer & Robert Rental: Attack Decay (album The Bridge) Industrial IR0007 *Homosexuals: Hearts In Exile (7") Lorelei No. 1 PF 151 *Slight Seconds: Where Were You (v/a album - Waiting Room) Object OBJ 007 *Johnny Clarke: Cold I Up (v/a album - Creation Rockers Volume 6) Trojan TRLS 185 *Mekons: Trevira Trousers (album - The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin V 2143 *Cockney Rejects: New Song (7" - Bad Man!) EMI EMI 5035 *Selecter: Black And Blue (album - Too Much Pressure) Two-Tone CDL TT 5002 *Rousers: Magazine Girl (7") Ariola 100.929 File ;Name *1) John Peel's Music - 1980-02-02A.mp3 *2) John Peel's Music - 1980-02-02B.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:59:43 *2) 00:57:23 ;Other *Many thanks to Eddie Berlin!. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1980 Category:BFBS Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes Category:Peel shows Category:Available online